1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scratching devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved scratching device specifically adapted for use by individuals wearing casts. Individuals with broken bones and severe sprains frequently have the affected body portion immobilized in a cast. This prevents an individual from washing the casted body portion and also prevents an individual from scratching the body portion enclosed by the cast. Chaffing of the skin area and the preclusion of washing causes a build up of dead skin cells which irritate the individual and causes intense itching. Various types of remedies have been resorted to by such individuals in search of relief. For example, rulers or coat hangers are frequently inserted within the cast and utilized as a scratching implement. These devices provide a temporary relief to the individual, but do not serve to remove the accumulated dead skin cells which cause the skin irritation and resultant itching. In order to overcome this problem, the present invention provides an improved scratching device which removes dead skin cells from a casted area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of scratching devices are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a scratching device is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,091,491, which issued on May 30, 1978. This patent discloses a cloth mitt, adapted to remove dead dormant skin, which has a raised surface pattern of thread stitching distributed over a substantial area. The rubbing surface may comprise boat sail, canvass or a denim material. U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,521, which issued to J. Gueret on Feb. 10, 1981, discloses a massaging brush including resilient pads having portions which are alternately more flexible when engaged in one direction than when engaged in the opposite direction. Each pad may be discontinuous and take the form of spaced apart fingers or barbs in a row or can be a continuous waving pad. The implement may be formed as a brush, massage glove or soapy water dispensing container. U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,659, which issued to B. Hayday on May 26, 1987, discloses a massaging device for massaging skin within a cast. The device comprises a thin, elongated strip having a plurality of randomly spaced protrusions on one surface and a plurality of rounded indentations in the opposite surface, with the remaining areas of the opposite surface being smooth.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices utilize and elongated body formed from a flexible material and provided with a plurality of spaced obliquely extending linear grooves. Additionally, none of the aforesaid devices are formed with a hollow interior and provided with a plurality of alternately oppositely facing hemispherical projections for directing removed dead skin cells to the hollow interior. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of scratching devices, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such scratching devices, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.